Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, seorang idola ternama di Konoha. Suatu hari kakinya lumpuh akibat kecelakaan. Ia tetap ceria, tetapi seseorang berusaha mencelakainya. Dan akhirnya, ia terpaksa menggunakan cara beresiko. AU. Rada gaje. OC warn.


**Summary** : Kushina Uzumaki, seorang idola ternama di Konoha. Suatu hari kakinya lumpuh akibat kecelakaan. Ia tetap ceria, tetapi seseorang berusaha mencelakainya. Dan akhirnya, ia terpaksa menggunakan cara beresiko. AU.

Kazuki Namikaze Present

**Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All**

Romance & Tragedy, a little bit Fantasy  
>Rate T<br>With MinaKushi pairing  
>Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi's, Minato just my imagination brother<p>

**Normal POV / Author POV**

Hari itu sangat cerah, secerah hati idola ternama di Konoha. "Ngh~ Pagi yang sangat cerah!" ujarnya. Sang idola memiliki rambut merah panjang selengan, mata violet, kulit putih, tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping serta kulit putih mulus. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Nama sang idola adalah Kushina Uzumaki, umur 18 tahun, dan tak lupa sudah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Minato Namikaze. Minato yang berusia 20 tahun itu adalah penerus perusahaan terbesar di dunia, Namikaze Corporation.

Kakak Kushina bernama Kazama Senju, ibunya bernama Mito Uzumaki, dan juga ayahnya bernama Hashirama Senju. Kushina mengikuti klan ibunya, sedangkan Arashii ayahnya.

Saat ini Kazama sedang berada di Barcelona, Spanyol karena pertukaran pelajar sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kushina menjadi idola karena kecantikan dan kepandaiannya dalam bernyanyi serta menari. Ia hobi berenang, dan tentu saja dia sangat jago berenang. Bahkan Minato yang notabene sangat jago berenang sejak kecil dapat dikalahkan Kushina. Kushina memiliki banyak fans, dari yang lelaki sampai yang perempuan.

"Waktunya mandi~" gumam Kushina. Ia turun dari tempat tidur kesayangannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Hari ini aku pakai sabun yang mana, ya?" katanya sambil melihat 'koleksi' sabun dan shampo-nya. Ia punya banyak sabun dan shampo, dibelikan oleh Mito yang (terlalu) memperhatikan kebersihan putrinya. "Kemarin aku pakai sabun wangi anggur dan shampo wangi jeruk... Sekarang wangi violet dan mawar saja ah!" Akhirnya Kushina menentukan akan memakai sabun violet dan shampo mawar. Setelah selesai mandi, ia menentukan juga pakaiannya.

Kushina memilih terusan berwarna _raspberry_ _pink_ dan juga _stocking_ hitam. Sangat cantik. Setelah rambutnya dikeringkan menggunakan _hair_ _dryer_, ia mengikat setengah rambutnya dan memakai jepit bentuk tiara kesayangannya, hadiah ultah ke-17 nya dari Minato. Kushina juga memakai bedak tipis. Setelah selesai, ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan karena kamarnya ada di lantai 2.

"Ohayou, kaasan, tousan!" sapa Kushina pada keluarganya yang lebih dulu di ruang makan. "Ohayou, idola kecil tousan!" balas Hashirama. "Tousaaaan! Aku sudah besar!" kata Kushina sambil cemberut.

"Hei, hei, hei! Jangan cemberut dong!"

Kushina tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang berada di balik Hashirama. (A/N : Tadi orang itu sedang membungkuk karena mengambil serbet yang jatuh, jadi tertutup Hashirama.) "ANIKI!" Kushina langsung berlari dan memeluk aniki-nya itu.

"Hai, Shina! Merindukan aniki?" tanya orang itu. Ternyata... orang itu adalah Kazama yang baru pulang dari Barcelona. Orang yang selama ini ditunggu Kushina. "Eh?" Kazama agak kaget. Ia merasakan ada yang basah. Ternyata adiknya menangis. "Huu~ Akhirnya aniki pulang.. Hiks..." Kazama mendengar tangisan bahagia adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kok menangis, Shina? Kamu tidak suka kalau aniki pulang?" tanya Kazama sambil mengelus kepala adiknya. "Tidak, aku senang aniki pulang.." jawab Kushina pelan. Kazama tertawa kecil dan menghapus air mata Kushina.

"Nah, sekarang kamu hutang cerita sama aniki. Kenapa ya, dalam perjalanan pulang tadi ada banyak poster berfotokan dirimu dengan tulisan, 'Uzumaki Kushina! The Most Wanted Idol!' ?" tanya Kazama.

"Hehehe, aniki belum tahu yaa? Sekarang aku jadi idola di Konoha. Semua orang mengenalku. Oh iya, 2 hari lagi aku konser di Konoha Square. Aniki nonton yaaaa?" rajuk Kushina.

"Hahaha! Ternyata adikku yang manja ini menjadi idola se-Konoha! Tentu saja aniki akan nonton, Shina!" ujar Kazama.

"Kazama, Kushina, makan dulu!" ujar Mito. Kushina dan Kazama makan sambil mengobrol. Mereka saling merindukan karena sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu. Kemudian Kushina pun harus berangkat kuliah.

"Aniki, aku kuliah dulu, ya." ujar Kushina.

"Mau aniki antar?"

"Tidak usah, aniki. Sudah ada yang menjemputku, kok." tolak Kushina halus.

"Siapa?"

Baru Kushina akan menjawab, pintu sudah diketuk. "Itu yang menjemputku, aniki. Ayo, aniki harus menemuinya." Kushina menarik lengan Kazama menuju pintu rumahnya. Kushina membuka pintu itu dan langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Ku-Kushinaaa! Kebiasaan deeh! Se-sesak niih!" kata orang itu. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehehe... Gomen, Minato-kun!" ujar Kushina. Yang menjemputnya adalah kekasihnya, Minato.

"Aniki, ini pacarku. Minato-kun, ini anikiku yang sering kuceritakan." ujar Kushina. "Saya Minato Namikaze, Kazama-san." Minato membungkuk sopan. "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Minato. Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang 10 tahun yang lalu." kata Kazama. '10 tahun yang lalu? Ja-jangan-jangan...' batin Minato.

"ZAMA?" seru Minato kaget. "Ingat juga." Minato dan Kazama pernah bertemu 11 tahun yang lalu. Selama setahun mereka sering bermain bersama. Tapi setelah Kazama pindah, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dulu pengucapan Minato agak aneh, ia memanggil Kazama dengan sebutan Zama.

"Minato.. Minato! Kau itu ya, sampai besar juga tetap menyebalkan. Seenaknya memanggilku Zama, tanpa 'niisan' lagi!" keluh Kazama. Ia berusia 21 tahun, setahun lebih tua dari Minato. "Gomen ne, Zama-nii, calon kakak iparku! Ok, aku pergi dulu yaa! Ayo, Kushina!" Minato menarik tangan Kushina dan pergi.

Mereka menaiki mobil Lambhorgini Minato. "Nih, pasti kamu lupa bawa lagi." Minato menyodorkan sebuah kotak sambil tetap menyetir.

"Hehehe... Tau saja. Arigatou, Minato-kun!" Kushina menerima kotak itu. Kotak itu berisi kacamata hitam besar, sebuah jaket bertudung besar, celana _jeans_ panjang, juga sepatu kets. Fans Kushina di Konoha University sangat banyak, dan menurut Minato mereka terlalu _annoying_. Maka Kushina harus menutupi mata violet khas-nya dan juga menutupi rambut merahnya.

"Kujemput jam berapa?" tanya Minato saat mereka di gerbang Konoha University. "Jam 3! Ok deh, aku turun ya. Jaa, Minato-kun!" Kushina mencium singkat pipi Minato dan turun.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau itu adalah Kushina. Seluruh fans-nya masih menanti-nanti Kushina tanpa menyadari kalau Kushina sudah melewati mereka.

Kushina melipat rok terusannya dan memakai celana _jeans_ panjang, didobelin sama stockingnya. Sepatu sendal yang dia pakai diganti sepatu kets, sepatu sendalnya disimpan dalam tas. Jaketnya di-retsleting, menutupi warna feminim itu. Stocking yang dia pakai seperti kaos kaki.

Untungnya, anak-anak sekelasnya hanya perempuan. Ia mengambil jurusan seni musik, tepatnya vokal. Kelas putra dan putri dipisah. Di kelas, ia langsung duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Menyamar lagi, Kushina?" tanya Yoshino, sahabat karib Kushina. "Begitulah, Yoshino." Kushina melepas kacamata hitam juga jaketnya. Ia melepas lipatan rok terusan itu.

"Ck ck ck. Aku kasihan padamu, Uzumaki. Diburu-buru lelaki. Kasihan sekali Minato punya pacar yang merepotkan sepertimu."

Yoshino menggeram mendengar suara itu. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!" bentak Yoshino. "Sudahlah, Yoshino. Biarkan saja." Kushina menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Suara tadi berasal dari Mikoto Uchiha, orang yang sangat membenci Kushina. Rumornya sih, dia benci Kushina karena diputuskan pacarnya yang terlalu tergila-gila terhadap Kushina. "Hh.. Aku bukan kamu." gumam Yoshino. Kushina melepas _jeans_-nya dan mengganti sepatunya.

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

Pulangnya, Kushina terlalu lelah untuk kembali menyamar. Peralatan menyamarnya dia masukkan dalam tas. Minato sudah menduga hal itu. Kushina terbiasa tidak memakai penyamaran kalau kelelahan. Minato sudah menunggu Kushina didepan pintu kelas Kushina 2 menit sebelum jam pulang.

"Kushina!" panggil Minato saat sudah jam pulang. "Minato-kun!" Kushina menghampiri kekasihnya itu. "Kamu pasti malas menyamar. Jadi aku langsung kesini untuk menjemputmu langsung dari dalam Konoha University. Ayo." ajak Minato. Kushina nyengir dengan watados.

Minato menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan menuju mobil. "AAAAAH! KUSHINAAA!" Kushina langsung keringat dingin. Itu fans-nya. "Kushina..." Kushina mengangguk. Dengan gesit Minato menggendong Kushina (bridal style) dan berlari cepat menuju mobilnya. Ia langsung meninggalkan universitas terkenal itu.

Lari Minato sangat cepat. Sewaktu masih sekolah dan kuliah, ia mendapat julukan Yellow Flash karena kecepatannya dan kegesitannya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga kuat dan pintar! Ditambah wajah yang tampan a.k.a diatas rata-rata. Perfect!

"Arigatou, Minato." ucap Kushina sesampainya di rumah. "Douitte. Jaga dirimu ya. Aku harus langsung pulang. Ada kerjaan." Minato mencium dahi Kushina. "Jaa, matta ashita, Kushina!" Minato pun pulang.

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

Hari konser Kushina...

"Aniki, doakan aku ya!" pinta Kushina di balik panggung sebelum naik ke panggung. Kazama mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Berjuang, Kushina!" Minato mencium dahi Kushina. Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan naik panggung.

"Konbawa, Minna-san!" sapa Kushina. Penonton langsung riuh. "Ayo kita mulai konser ini!" Nada mulai mengalir. Kushina menyanyikan lagu _My Heart Will Go On_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Celine Dion. Penonton hanyut dalam _sound theme_ film Titanic yang terkenal itu.

Dilanjutkan dengan lagu _First Love_, _Beyond The Sea_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Once Upon In December_,_ dan_ juga _Ben_. Terakhir, ia menutup konser itu dengan lagu yang berbeda dengan lagu-lagu sebelumnya. Kalau lagu-lagu sebelumnya sangat _mellow_ dan lembut, _soft_, penuh penghayatan, kali ini lagunya ber-genre _Rock N' Roll_. Kata-katanya agak parah. Lagu apakah itu?

"_Nightmare!  
>(While your nightmare comes to life)<em>

_Dragged ya down below,  
>Down to the Devil's show,<br>To be his guest forever,  
><em>_(__Peace of mind is less than never!__)_

_Hate to twist your mind,  
>But God ain't on your side,<br>An old acquaintance severed,  
><em>_(__Burn the world, your last endeavor!__)_

_Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air,  
>'cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal.<em>_ (Steal)_

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head,  
>You're now a slave until the end of time here,<br>Nothing stops the madness turning,  
>Haunting, yearning, pull the trigger!<em>

_You should have known, the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah<br>Oh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!_

_(__While your nightmare comes to life__)_

_Can't wake up and sweat,  
>'cause it ain't over yet,<br>Still dancing with your demons,  
><em>_(__Victim of your own creation!__)_

_Beyond the will to fight,  
>Where all that's wrong is right,<br>Where hate don't need a reason,  
><em>_(__Loathing self-assassination!__)_

_You've been lied to just to rape you of your site,  
>and now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel.<em>_ (Feel) __  
>So sedated as they medicate your brain and while you slowly go insane the tell ya:<br>"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications!"_

_You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah.<br>No one to call,__ e__verybody to fear,  
>Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah.<br>Oh, it's your fuckin' nightmare, ha-ha-ha-ha!_

_Fight (fight),  
>Not to fail (fail),<br>Not to fall (fall),  
>Or you'll end up like the others.<em>

_Die (die),  
>Die again (die),<br>Drenched in sin (sin),  
>With no respect for another.<em>

_Down (Down),  
>Feel the fire (fire),<br>Feel the hate (hate),  
>Your pain is what we desire.<em>

_Lost (lost),  
>Hit the wall (wall),<br>Watch you crawl (crawl),  
>Such a replaceable liar.<em>

_And I know you hear their voices (calling from above),  
>And I know they may seem real (these signals of love),<br>But our life's made up of choices (some without appeal),  
>They took for granted your soul, and it's ours now to steal<em>

_(__As your nightmare comes to life!__)_

_You should have known the price of evil,  
>And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah.<br>No one to call,__ e__verybody to fear,  
>Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah...<br>Oh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!_"

Lagu itu adalah Nightmare, karya Avenged Sevenfold. Kata-kata yang dalam kurung adalah bantuan penonton. Mereka tahu kalau Kushina sangat menyukai Avenged Sevenfold, dan mereka mencoba mendengarnya. Kebanyakan jadi suka, dan akhirnya hafal lagunya. "Arigatou, Minna-san! Konser ini telah selesai! Sampai jumpa lain waktu! Jaa, matta ashita!"

Konser pun selesai. "Ku-shi-naaaaa! Kenapa lagunya parah banget?" omel Minato dan Kazama bersamaan. "Huuh~ Kan aku suka~" gerutu Kushina. Ia cemberut. "Jangan cemberut dong.." ujar Kazama. Kushina malah makin cemberut. "Biar aku saja." kata Minato. Cup! Minato mencium bibir Kushina. Tentu saja Kushina dan Kazama kaget. 'Eeeeh?' batin Kushina. Kazama cuma bisa melongo, cengo.

Setelah 2 menit, Minato melepaskan ciuman itu dan nyengir. "Tuh kan, nggak cemberut lagi!" ujar Minato. Wajah Kushina sudah seperti kepiting rebus. 'Se-second kiss in my life...' Kazama masih cengo. Mereka tidak sadar kalau banyak paparazzi yang memotret adegan itu.

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

"Uuugh! Firasatku benar kan!" keluh Kushina. Di koran, banyak sekali fotonya dan Minato yang berciuman. Banyak tulisan besar-besar yang berbunyi,

'IDOLA BARU, KUSHINA UZUMAKI TERNYATA SANGAT AGRESIF!'

atau

'HOT NEWS! SEORANG IDOLA DAN PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI DUNIA SANGAT BERANI!  
>BERCIUMAN DI DEPAN UMUM!'<p>

atau

'DAPAT DIPASTIKAN SEBENTAR LAGI KITA MENDAPAT UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN DARI IDOLA BARU KITA DAN PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI DUNIA!'

"Oh, shit." gumamnya. 'Lebih baik aku menyamar dan berjalan-jalan. Semua berita di koran ini sangat mengganggu. Kalau aku tidak menyamar, bisa habis riwayatku. Benar kata Minato, mereka terlalu _annoying_!' batin Kushina.

Ia mengikat rambutnya dengan kunciran ekor kuda, lalu menutupi rambutnya dengan wig panjang sepinggang berwarna pirang. Ia juga memakai lensa kontak (_contact lens_) berwarna biru safir.

"Hm... Kalau nanti anakku dan Minato perempuan, pasti seperti aku sekarang. Kalau laki-laki... Paling rambutnya jabrik!" gumam Kushina. Ia tertawa kecil.

Kushina pergi ke taman, dan untuk sampai ke taman itu, ia harus menyebrangi jalan raya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya.

Kushina menyebrangi jalan itu. 'Mati kau, Uzumaki!' BRAKK! Kushina tertabrak sebuah mobil Camry biru tua. Mobil itu terus melaju tanpa berhenti. "KYAAAA!" Banyak orang-orang menjerit takut. Wig Kushina sedikit tersingkap dan lensa kontaknya terlepas saat terjadi benturan.

"CEPAT! TOLONG DIA!" seru seorang pria. Beberapa orang mulai menghampiri tubuh Kushina. "Tu-tunggu sebentar! Di-dia kan!" seru seorang remaja. "Ada apa? Anda mengenalnya?" tanya pria yang tadi menyerukan bantuan. "Semua orang mengenalnya! Lihat ini!" Remaja itu menarik lepas wig dan ikatan rambut Kushina. "A-APAAA? DIA KUSHINA UZUMAKI?"

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

Minato langsung menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha begitu melihat kabar di TV bahwa kekasihnya tabrak-lari. Di jalan, ia tidak berhenti merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak ada disamping Kushina saat tabrak-lari itu terjadi.

Ia tidak menyadari kalau air matanya sudah tumpah. "Hiks.." Ia sedikit terisak. "Jangan menangis terus, Minato. Shina pasti selamat." ujar Kazama yang ikut mobil Minato. "Memangnya Zama-nii tidak cemas?" tanya Minato agak keras.

"Aku dan Shina pernah berjanji, kami tidak akan menangis walaupun nyawa salah satu dari kami terancam. Kami hanya menangis saat salah satu dari kami tewas. Saat itulah, kami boleh menangis sepuas-puasnya." jawab Kazama sambil mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, saat janji itu dibuat.

"Itu janji yang tidak masuk akal! Masa kalian berjanji seperti itu? Yang benar sa-"

"Kami berjanji demi Naruko." Minato langsung terdiam.

"Kau ingat 'kan dengan Naruko? Adikku dan Kushina yang tewas 5 tahun lalu. Beberapa menit sebelum kepergiannya, ia meminta kami agar berjanji tidak akan menangis. Kamu pasti ingat Naruko, karena dia adalah MANTAN PACARMU, Minato."

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

"Kushina!" Minato menerobos masuk ke RSK yang dipenuhi wartawan. Para wartawan pasti ingin memuat berita heboh kalau idola terkenal Kushina Uzumaki kecelakaan.

"Namikaze-san! Bagaimana bisa Uzumaki kecelakaan?"

"Apakah benar ini dilakukan oleh Inuzuka Corp yang merupakan saingan Namikaze Corp untuk menghancurkan anda?"

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan apabila Uzumaki meninggal?"

Minato menggeram. Kazama menyadari api kemarahan Minato dan menepuk bahunya. "Pergilah ke ruang rawat Kushina. Violet 127, lorong A. Ini dirahasiakan pihak RS dan keluarga. Pakai wig ini. Aku akan mengalihkan mereka." bisik Kazama sambil memberikan wig hitam. "Arigatou, Zama-nii." Kazama langsung mengalihkan para wartawan, sementara Minato kabur dan memakai wig-nya.

"Violet 127.. Ini dia!" Minato memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menutup dan mengunci pintunya, lalu melepas wig-nya. Minato melihat seseorang yang mengenakan tudung kepala dan membawa pisau. Orang itu seperti... Mau membunuh Kushina.

Reflek Minato berlari dan mencengkram tangan orang yang membawa pisau itu. "Kalau kau mau membunuh Kushina, langkahi dulu mayatku." katanya tajam. "Sial!" DEG! 'Su-suara itu!' batin Minato. "Kau... Jangan-jangan..." POFF! Tubuh orang itu menghilang. "Aneh sekali.. Aku yakin kalau suara tadi itu.. Ah, sudahlah." gumam Minato. Ia mendekati Kushina.

Perlahan, ia mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu. "Bertahanlah, Kushina. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis, maka bangunlah." lirih Minato. Pik.. "Mi-Minato-kun?" Mata Minato membulat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Kushina.. Ya, ini aku."

"Mi-Minato-kun.. Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan? A-apakah ada yang meniban kakiku?" tanya Kushina yang baru siuman itu. Minato menatapnya heran. "Tidak ada yang meniban kakimu, Kushina. Coba gerakkan sekali lagi." jawab Minato.

"U-ukh!" Kushina meringis. "Ti-tidak bisa kugerakkan! A-aku kenapa?" tanya Kushina takut. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter!" Minato menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur Kushina yang bergambarkan stetoskop. (A/N : Ini RS khayalan author! Hehehe...)

"Ada apa?" Dokter Tsunade datang melalui pintu khusus. "Kaki Kushina tidak bisa digerakkan... Kaasan." ujar Minato. "Ha? Kaasan?" tanya Kushina bingung. "Tsunade Senju adalah ibuku, Kushina. Kaasan, Kushina kenapa?" Tsunade berjalan menuju Kushina dan memeriksanya.

"Ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Saat Kushina tertabrak, mobil yang menabraknya kabur begitu saja. Sepertinya kaki Kushina terlindas dan akhirnya... Kakinya lumpuh total." Mata Kushina dan Minato membulat.

"Lu-lumpuh?"

"Ya, lumpuh. Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh. Kecuali jika memakai 'itu'."

"Tidak mungkin! Kaasan, ini tidak mungkin! Kaasan bercanda, kan?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Memang sulit menerima kenyataan. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Kushina masih beruntung karena nyawanya terselamatkan. Tenanglah, Minato."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Kushina. Air mata langsung mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Hiks.. Ti-tidak.. Kalau begini.. Ba-bagaimana caranya aku bisa menari lagi? Hiks.." isak Kushina.

"Minato, kaasan pergi dulu." Minato mengangguk. 'Gomenasai.. honto ni gomenasai, Naruko..' batin Kushina di sela tangisannya.

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

Sudah lebih dari 4 bulan sejak kaki Kushina lumpuh. Walaupun begitu, semua fans-nya tetap mengaguminya, tidak peduli apapun keadaan sang idola.

Kushina yang dulu selalu berlarian, kini hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hobinya lagi, yaitu berenang dan menari. Menyanyi bukanlah hobinya, tapi kehidupannya.

Hari itu cuaca sangat dingin. Tapi Kushina nekat pergi ke pinggir kolam berenang keluarganya. Ia tidak memakai sweater, jaket, syal, atau apapun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia hanya mengenakan piyama ungu violet kesayangannya. Suhu air di kolam itu mencapai 120 C. Hashirama, Mito, juga Kazama sedang di luar kota karena ada acara.

"Hahh... Hahh... Dingin juga." gumam Kushina. "Andaikan kejadian 4 bulan lalu tidak pernah terjadi.. Aku pasti masih bisa berenang." Kushina memandang kosong kolam itu.

Minato tidak bersamanya karena harus mengurusi Namikaze Corp. Tentu saja karena Minato sudah menjadi direktur utama perusahaan itu. Tanpa Kushina sadari, ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya. Orang yang mengakibatkan kakinya lumpuh.

'Huh. Kupikir dengan lumpuhnya kakimu, kau akan kehilangan Minato dan seluruh fans-mu. Tapi ternyata aku salah! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!' batin orang itu. Ia menyeringai.

Perlahan, ia menghampiri Kushina dari belakang. Lalu, ia mendorong tubuh Kushina ke kolam dingin yang dalam itu. Setelah melakukannya, ia tersenyum puas dan kabur.

"Mmph! Ggh! Mi-mmph! Minnammphtttooph! Ttollongmph!" (Minato! Tolong!) Kushina berusaha berteriak. Tubuhnya menggigil. 'Inikah akhir hidupku? Kenapa? Kenapa kakiku lumpuh? Andaikan tidak, aku bisa berenang ke tepian.. Aku tidak bisa memakai 'itu' dulu sebelum mutiara itu kutemukan..' batin Kushina. 'AH!' Kushina tersentak. Ia mengingat sesuatu.

'Kakiku memang tidak bisa bergerak, tapi tanganku masih.' Kushina tersenyum dibalik nafasnya yang sesak akibat hampir tenggelam.

Kushina merelakskan semua anggota tubuhnya. 'Pertama, hukum air. Andaikan bisa, aku akan berterimakasih pada Archimedes!' Sesuai dugaan Kushina. Jika tubuhnya relaks, ia akan mengambang.

"Aku sudah bisa bernafas. Sekarang cara ke tepian." gumam Kushina. Ia mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan tangan menuju ke tepian. Air yang dingin beberapa kali menciprat ke wajahnya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha.

"Sa-sampai!" Kushina mendorong tubuhnya ke atas dan akhirnya bisa duduk di pinggir kolam. "Uhukk! Ohokk!" Kushina memuntahkan air yang sempat tertelan. "Hahh.. Hahh.. Selamat.." ujar Kushina lega. Ia menggapai kursi rodanya dan kembali mendorong tubuhnya ke kursi roda itu. Ia sering melakukannya, jadi sudah mudah baginya.

"Kin! Shion! Tayuya!" Kushina memanggil 3 pelayan kepercayaannya. "No-nona! Ke-kenapa anda basah kuyup?" tanya Tayuya. "Aku tercebur ke kolam. Tolong bantu aku mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaian. Jangan beritahu kaasan, tousan, aniki, juga Minato-kun." jawab Kushina.

Kin, Shion, dan Tayuya membantu Kushina membenahi dirinya. "Kushina!" Minato nyelonong masuk ke kamarnya. "Minato-kun. Sudah selesai meeting?" tanya Kushina. "Sudah. Eh? Kenapa rambutmu basah?" Minato balik tanya. "Ini.. Tadi aku mandi. Makanya masih ba-"

Kushina yang duduk di kursi roda (berhadapan dengan Minato, Minato berlutut) tiba-tiba saja terjatuh kedepan, tapi sempat Minato tahan.

"KUSHINA!" seru Minato. Ia menggendong Kushina (bridal style) dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. "Badannya panas sekali. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajah memerah dan pucat. Demam? Kenapa bisa?" gumam Minato. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kursi roda Kushina basah. Pakaian basah di dekat kamar mandi." Ia berlari keluar, menuju kolam. "Jejak kursi roda yang basah. Banyak air tercecer di pinggir kolam. Kushina.. Tercebur ke kolam? Siapa yang melakukannya? Tidak mungkin Kushina ceroboh. Dia 'kan teliti dan perfeksionis dalam hal seperti itu."

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

Minato selalu menyelidiki siapa yang tega mencelakai Kushina. "Dari segi bukti, semua ini mengarah pada orang itu. Ya, 'dia'. Tapi, kenapa bisa? Setahuku dia sangat baik.." gumam Minato setelah seminggu menyelidiki. Kushina masih demam, dan parahnya lagi harus masuk RS karena terkena hipotermia.

"Hm.. Aneh juga. Lebih baik kucari bukti lain, dan aku harus bertanya pada seseorang. Siapa yang bisa kupercayai? Ah, aku cari informasi sendiri saja. Aku tidak bisa memakai kekuasaan di perusahaan, ini urusan pribadiku dengan Kushina." kata Minato meyakinkan diri.

Setelah 2 minggu lagi dirawat, Kushina sembuh dan bisa pulang.

"Kushina, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tahu kau tercebur ke kolam. Tapi, kenapa bisa?" tanya Minato. 'Minato-kun tidak boleh tahu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya.' batin Kushina. "A-ah, aku terpeleset di pinggir kolam, Minato-kun." bohong Kushina. "Jangan bohong, Kushina. Mana ada orang yang memakai kursi roda terpeleset?" kata Minato.

"Haah~ Baiklah, baiklah. Aku didorong seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa." kata Kushina akhirnya. "Ck, kenapa kau tidak beritahukan padaku saat itu? Aku cemas!" kata Minato agak keras. Kushina menunduk.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas.. A-aku merasa sudah banyak me-merepotkanmu.." lirih Kushina sedih. Mata Kushina nampak berkaca-kaca. Minato luluh juga melihatnya. Ia berlutut dan mendongakkan wajah cantik sang idola. "Jangan menangis, sayang." Kemudian ia mencium lembut Kushina.

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

"Sial! Kenapa dia masih hidup?" gerutu orang yang mencelakai Kushina itu. "Tidak bisa kubiarkan! Aku akan membawa beberapa orangku untuk mencelakainya di kolam itu lagi. Kali ini dia pasti mati! Mungkin Minato akan mencegahnya, tapi aku harus menahan Minato." kata orang itu sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan di tempat Kushina...

"Aku berhasil! Ini mutiaraku!" kata Kushina senang. Ia memegang bola kecil berwarna pink lembut yang berkilauan. "Dengan ini, aku pasti bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak perlu takut akan kolam itu. Tidak kusangka, selama ini mutiaraku bersembunyi di Minato-kun.. Begitu kalimat ajaib kukatakan, mutiara ini muncul di tanganku." gumamnya.

BRAKK!

'A-apa itu? Lebih baik mutiara ini kusembunyikan dulu. Kalungku.. Akan kukaitkan di kalungku!' batin Kushina. Ia langsung mengaitkan mutirara aneh itu di kalung kesayangannya yang selalu ia pakai. Pintu kamarnya didobrak oleh segerombolan pria dengan wajah tertutup. "Ma-mau apa kalian?" seru Kushina saat ia didorong ke tepi kolam.

"KAU!" Kushina melihat seorang gadis bertopeng merah yang memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menahan Minato. "KUSHINA!" seru Minato. Tubuhnya ditahan kuat. 'I-ini gawat.. Ookami(1) tidak mengizinkanku menggunakan mutiara ini di hadapan orang lain selain aniki! Bagaimana ini? Pasti aku akan dicelakai lagi! Maafkan aku, Ookami! Aku terpaksa!'

"Dorong dia! Tenggelamkan di kolam ini!" perintah gadis itu. 'Su-suara itu kan!' Kushina terbelalak. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong ke kolam. "KYAAA!" jerit Kushina.

"Ohokk!" Kushina terbatuk. Nafasnya sesak. "KUSHINAAAA!" seru Minato. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi gagal. "G-gomenasai, Ookami.." lirih Kushina. Air mata mengalir dari violetnya. Tapi tidak kelihatan karena bercampur air kolam. Tangannya mengepak, berusaha untuk bisa bernafas. Satu tangannya menyentuh mutiaranya.

"_Watashi wa sorera no uta o utauto kirā no ningyo o watashi ni henkō dekiru yō ni watashi wa kare o aishite shitte iru, to watashi wa sore o shinakereba naranai shitte kudasai, subete no risuku o watashimasu. Watashi no kioku wa ushinawa remasuga, watashi no ai wa fumetsudesu. Kare o kizutsukenaide kudasai, watashi o kizutsukeru. Kore wa watashi ga shinakereba naranai monodesu. Ookami-sama, Airi ni watashi o kaeru._ (2)" nyanyi Kushina.

"La-lagu itu.. Jangan-jangan.." kata Minato tidak percaya. "Mi-Minato.. Kau mengetahuinya kan?" kata Kushina pelan.

ZUOOORR! "AAAAH!" jerit Kushina. Rambutnya berubah menjadi warna biru, dan matanya berwarna emerald. Kakinya berubah menjadi... Ekor?

"KUSHINAAA! JANGAN PAKAI MUTIARA ITU!" seru Minato. 'Mutiara?' batin gadis yang menangkap Minato itu.

'Mutiara itu beresiko tinggi! Pemakainya akan berubah menjadi putri duyung, dan saat kembali menjadi manusia, ia akan melupakan segalanya! Seperti lahir kembali! Tidak! Jangan pakai mutiara duyung, Kushina!' batin Minato. Wajahnya pucat dan air matanya mengalir.

"_Anata wa subete no watashi no shiawase o toruga, watashi wa watashi no sukinanode, taizai suru koto ga dekimasu. Kon, anata wa jibun no ie ni watashi o korosu tame ni shitai. Watashi wa anata o fukaku owabi suru koto wa dekimasen kesshite naidarou. Kon, watashi no ikari o ukeiremasu._  
>(3)" ucap Kushina, bukan.<p>

Bukan Kushina. Dia adalah Airi, putri duyung legendaris yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Airi melesat di air menuju gadis itu. "AAAH!" teriak gadis itu ketakutan. "_Watashi no gādianmāmeidosōdo to,-shi o kakugo suru!_ (4)" seru Airi.

Dengan mudah Minato melepaskan diri karena orang yang menahannya lemas akibat ketakutan. "JANGAN, KUSHINAAA!" seru Minato. Ia menahan tangan Airi yang memegang _Guardian_ _Mermaid_ _Sword_.

"_Kudasai, watashi wa suki uzumaki Kushina, ni modotte henkō suru. Airi wa, nigeru!_ (5)" kata Minato sambil menyentuh mutiara di leher Airi. "A-AAAAKH!" Perlahan, tubuh Airi berubah menjadi Kushina berkat mantra yang dibacakan Minato. "Kushina!" Minato segera memeluk Kushina.

Bawahan gadis tadi sudah kabur semua, dan sisanya tinggal gadis itu. Kushina pingsan. Gadis itu memegang semacam kunai. "Hentikan, Uchiha Mikoto. Kau seharusnya bersyukur tidak terkena _Guardian_ _Mermaid_ _Sword_ sedikitpun. Kalau terkena sedikit saja, kau bisa tewas dalam sekejap. Kau mengincar Kushina karena mantan pacarmu, Uchiha Fugaku memutuskanmu karena sangat nge-fans pada Kushina." kata Minato dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku adalah Mikoto! Tapi alasanmu salah! Bukan karena Fugaku!" seru Mikoto. Ia melepas topengnya. "Semua karena KAU! Jangan bilang kau lupa kejadian sehari sebelum kau berpacaran dengan Uzumaki! Kau menolakku dengan sangat tegas! Kau bilang kita hanya sahabat sejak kecil!" seru Mikoto lagi. Hatinya terasa perih.

"Kushina tahu bahwa kau sudah mengincarnya sejak sebelum kakinya lumpuh. Tapi dia tetap ramah padamu, karena dia MENYAYANGIMU, Mikoto. Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi kakek dari kakekmu adalah kakek dari kakek Kushina juga. Kalian masih ada hubungan darah, Mikoto." kata Minato lembut. Mikoto tersentak.

"Pulanglah, Mikoto. Aku yakin Kushina akan memaafkanmu. Mermaid Pearl Airi terlalu berbahaya untukmu, kalau Kushina memakainya, kau bisa mati. Mermaid Pearl Airi hanya bisa digunakan Kushina Uzumaki, pemilik sahnya." ujar Minato.

Mikoto menunduk. "Hiks.." Minato tersenyum. Minato mengatakan itu karena ia yakin, Mikoto akan mencoba memakai Mermaid Pearl Airi. Ia menggendong Kushina dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

"Untunglah aku mengingat mantra penahannya. Ingatan Kushina masih pulih." gumam Minato. Pik.. "Minato-kun?" Minato tersenyum. "Kau sudah sadar." Kushina menatapnya lemah. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau menggunakan Mermaid Pearl Airi dan hendak membunuh orang yang mencelakaimu dengan Guardian Mermaid Sword. Kau pingsan dan.. Yaah, kubawa kesini." jawab Minato.

"Kenapa ingatanku pulih? Mermaid Pearl kan beresiko kehilangan ingatan." kata Kushina bingung. "Mantra penahan yang diturunkan di klan Namikaze membantuku. Istirahatlah, kau pasti akan bahagia besok." ujar Minato.

"Ya, kau benar. Mermaid Pearl memang beresiko kehilangan ingatan dan kesadarannya direnggut sepertiku tadi, tapi ada keuntungannya juga." Apakah keuntungan itu? Ada aja! XP *ditimpuk* Nih, ada!

x*x*x*x Live As Idol Is Not Perfect After All x*x*x*x

Keesokan harinya...

"Minato-kun! Benar terjadi!" seru Kushina. "Benarkah?" tanya Minato. "Ya!" Keuntungan itu adalah, segala penyakit atau kekurangan berlebihan pada pemakai Mermaid Pearl akan lenyap. Itu artinya, kaki Kushina pulih.

"Aku sembuh, Minato! Aku sembuuh!" seru Kushina bahagia. Ia memeluk Minato dan menangis bahagia. Untuk mencapai Minato tadi, ia berlari. Kakinya sungguh pulih.

"Well, live as idol is not perfect after all. Someone hate me, but with power of love and a little help from my pearl, I'll be perfect for my self." ujar Kushina.

OWARI

Waaah~ Bikin fic ini susah banget! Untuk bayangin adegan Kushina menyelamatkan diri saat diceburkan pertama kali, Kazuki harus nyoba caranya dengan berenang terapung! Susah~ Tapi begitu selesai, langsung puas!

Hiiy~ Kazuki hampir aja Kazuki tenggelem. Kan kaki Kazuki sengaja Kazuki ikat, untungnya ada adik Kazuki a.k.a Tobiaz Andreas yang ngebantuin Kazuki. Kazuki merinding tuh, waktu udah selamat. Tapi Kazuki ga kapok. Kazuki nyoba lagi, tapi kaki Kazuki nggak Kazuki ikat. Takut mati~ Hehehe.

Oh iya! Maaf untuk Mikoto FC, disini dia antagonisnya. Terus, ada arti-arti bahasa mermaid yang tadi nih!

1 : Ookami is God in Mermaid Wold. Ookami gave Mermaid Pearl to people.

2 : Please let me sing those song and change me to a killer mermaid~ I know I love him, and I know I have to do it, pass all risk. My memory will lost, but my love is immortal. Don't hurt him, hurt me. This is what I have to do. Ookami-sama, change me to Airi.

3 : You all take my happiness, but I can stay because my love. Now you want to kill me on my own house. I'll never can apologize you. Now, accept my anger.

4 : Prepare to die, with my Guardian Mermaid Sword!

5 : Please, change back to Uzumaki Kushina, who I love. Airi, get away!

Simpel aja kan? Kushina ditakdirkan Ookami memakai mutiara itu. Ookami tidak pernah sembarangan dalam memberi mutiara.

**Talkshow Mode : ON!**

Minato : Fic ini... Aneh...

Kushina : Bukan aneh, Minato-kun! Tapi GILA!

Kazuki : Iich~ Kushina-chan tega.. Kan bagus tuh, Kushina bahagia di akhirannya. ^^b

Kushina : Iya, tau kok! Di awal juga, tapi di TENGAHNYA?

Kazuki : Hehehe... Ku-Kushina-chan... Lumpuh... *dihajar Kushina*

Minato : Sabar, Kushina! *nahan Kushina*

Kushina : Biarin ajah! Biar puas aku!

Kazuki : *tears* Hueee! Tegaa! Liat aja, bakalan kubantai kalian di fic selanjutnya!

MinaKushi : WUAAA! JANGAN, KAZUKI-ONEESAMA! *bersujud*

Kazuki : *sweetdrop* ==" Dasar aneh...

Minato : Sst.. Kushina.. Bukannya Kazuki-nee yang aneh? *bisik-bisik*

Kushina : Setuju.. *bisik-bisik juga*

Kazuki : AKU MENDENGARNYA, MINATO-CHAN! KUSHINA-CHAN!

Kazama : Sabar, Kazuki! Dunia masih panjang *?* kok!

Kazuki : Eeh, ada Kazama! Tumben ikutan!

Kazama : Kepingin ajah. Sesekali gitchu~ *muka innocent*

KazuMinaKushi : *sweetdrop*

Kushina : Aniki najis iih!

Kazama : Shina gitu banget sama aniki sendiri!

Kazuki : Kazama, jangan kebawa emosi. Ini talkshow, bukan tempat adu mulut sama adik sendiri.

Minato : Kazuki-nee, apa ini nggak kepanjangan ya?

Kazuki : OH IYA! SEMUANYAAA! AYO MINTA REVIEW!

All : Arigatou sudah baca fic ini! Now, review please! *nunjuk ke bawah*


End file.
